A Christmas Gift from Fortune
by defog2000
Summary: Based on Christmas Event with Naoto. Yu x Naoto fanfic


Note: My 3rd Yu X Naoto one-shot. After this I will concentrate working on the chapter 3 and 4 of "Fate Questioning our Bonds" and Chapter 2 of "I'm not giving up" . This was supposed to be completed on Sunday. Sorry, I took so long to make one partly because of school work, my brother's demand to use the computer (For those who are unfamiliar with my other stories. Check out "Finding Fortunes' Love" and "Fool's Love chocolate.") Here goes:

Summary: Based on Christmas Eve event with Naoto. Inspired by "Finagle's law" made by CausticRaven and some aspects inspired from FortunesRevolver.

* * *

~A Christmas gift from Fortune~

~Evening~

Yu Narukami looked out at the window in his room. He a small smile graced his lips as he watched the white, fluffy snow fall from sky, signaling the arrival of the winter. He sighed, reminisced about what happened a few days ago. _Ameno-Sagiri, thank you for understanding and gives us a second chance._ He examined the pure white snow falling down to the ground from his window. _It is certainly looks better without the fog…_

"Pipipipipi!" His thoughts were interrupted when the cellphone in his pocket rang loudly. He took out the device and flipped it open, the words on the screen read: _1 new message._ Yu raised his eyebrow as he began to read the text message on the screen.

It reads: SEE YOU TOMORROW? PLZ REPLY ASAP

~Naoto

He reread the text several times before realizing that tomorrow is Christmas Eve. He smiled cheerfully as he began to typing on his cellphone, "_I will, come to my house tomorrow?" _ After he sent the message, He sat down on his coach and began to plan out what he will prepare for his date tomorrow. After spending hours in his room thinking hard on what to do, he finally thought out his plans for tomorrow.

First Step was to ditch school tomorrow. He didn't really care if he was there or not, and it wasn't like he was going to miss anything important today. Besides, he will have just enough time to do the next two steps and Naoto wouldn't notice that he skip school for one day. After all, she wasn't in the same class as him.

Second step was to find a recipe of a Christmas cake he was going to make for tomorrow either on online or in the bookshop in the shopping distinct. He always fined baking a cake the perfect thing to celebrate Christmas Eve with Naoto and he wanted to try something new for once.

Third step was to buy the ingredients to make the wonderful Christmas cake and hopefully have enough time to buy a gift for her from Junes. _It can't be that hard to make a cake… _He thought,_ Besides, I had cooked a myriad of things that turned out well…so, making a cake shouldn't be a problem. _Satisfied with his plan, he laid down on his futon and closed his eyes to sleep.

The next morning he woke up, he immediately get off from his futon, grabbed his coat and went out to the front door as he begin his quest on making a cake for Christmas Eve. He spent quite a long time in the bookshop before finally finding a recipe book on how to bake a cake. Despite wearing a thick coat around him, he shivered as the cold, harsh winds blow against him._ I should have known that it would be this cold… Well, I should probably pour myself some warm coffee when I come back. _He thought. _Speaking of coming back home, I wonder how Nanako and uncle are doing… _When he reached the supermarket of Junes, he took out the book and scroll through the ingredients required for his cake. After purchasing the ingredients, he quickly rushed to go back home as he wanted to bake the cake as quickly as possible and to escape the cold weather outside.

Yu returned to the Dojima Residence, with paper bags full of ingredients in tow. He looked around the empty house, reminding him that he was alone and Nanako and his uncle were still at the hospital, recovering from the incident that happened a few days ago. As he put down the paper bags on the dining table, he sighed, realizing how lonely he felt as he missed the cheery and playful Nanako and the serious yet caring and loving uncle. He wished dearly that they could spend Christmas Eve with him. Yu then slapped his head mentally, saying to himself that he shouldn't be thinking all this right now. _Come on Narukami, at least Nanako and Uncle are still fine. Until they have recovered and are ready to come back home, you have to get used to this loneliness. _He reassured to himself, trying to push away the unwanted feeling off his body. _Besides, Naoto is coming over to spend time with you, right? You should be happy._ After spending a few minutes trying to regain his posture, he continued to focus on the task on hand.

"Okay," he began, scratching his silver hair. "This shouldn't be too hard." He pulled out the recipe book he had brought from the bookstore and read the instructions quietly to himself.

Quite frankly, the steps are pretty straight forward. You just have to preheat the oven, mix all the ingredients together, put it in the oven and then iced it. Nothing hard or complex procedure need to be done, really…

After he put in the butter into the oven, setting the oven to the right temperature for it to bake, he began to clean up the kitchen. After that, he made nice, warm coffee as he sat down on the coach. _Now I just have to wait… _Just then, he realized he forgot about something. He slapped himself mentally again as he totally forgot to buy a gift for Naoto. He quickly took a glance at the clock hanging on the wall. It reads: 5.30pm. Damn it, _there's not enough time. Naoto said she would be here at 7.30pm and I have wait for the cake to bake. I don't want it to burn… _He was about scold himself for being so forgetful when his cellphone rang. "Hello?" Yu asked, wondering who would be calling him at this point of time. "Oh Senpai, it's me." It was Naoto calling him. "What is it Naoto?" Yu asked. "Um…I won't be coming on time tonight. I have something to pick up at my house." Apparently, it seems that Naoto had something on after school. "Sorry for inconvenience." Naoto apologized. "It's okay, I'll wait…I have also something I need to do at home after school." He lied. _I can't tell her that I skipped school today, she will be furious. _

As he sat on the coach waiting for the cake to bake, he waged another mental war with himself. _What should I do about her gift…? I can't go to Junes now, it will be packed full of people by now and I'm sure there will many people like me finding a gift for their loved ones. _After spending countless hours thinking about the gift, he gave up with a sigh of defeat, "I'll just say the cake was my gift to her, besides I spent quite a lot of effort on making it." He shook his head slowly, ashamed and in disbelief that he actually said that.

"Ding!" He heard the oven go off, signaling that it is ready. He quickly rushed to the kitchen and opened the oven, slowly taking out the butter that has been sitting in the oven for the past two hours. The butter has now turned into a soft, spongy cake. Yu threw his arms in the air in victory and cheered happily. It was a success!_ See, nothing that I couldn't handle…Now I just need to ice it._ Once that was done, he brought the cake, along with forks and plates, upstairs in his room and began to set them up.

~8.30pm, Evening~

Yu had just finished setting up the cake, forks and spoons when he heard a knock on the door. Figuring it was Naoto; he walked quickly towards the door and opened it. As expected, the detective was standing in the doorway, wearing a blue coat around her shoulders. "Ah, Naoto." He greeted with a smile on his face as he was pleased to see Naoto. "Glad you came, come in." She nodded to him, stepping inside. "Thanks." She said as she took off her coat and her shoes. "It's pretty cold outside…" she remarked. Yu nodded as he closed the door behind her, not wanting to feel the chill from outside anymore. _You could say that again…_

"Would you like some coffee?" He asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind." She politely replied.

"How would you want it?" he asked as he looked at the packets of instant coffee in the cabinet. "Um…Black would be fine." She smiled.

"It seems that we have the same taste." Yu chuckled lightly, as she saw Naoto's face turned slightly red as he said. "R-Really? I didn't know that." She said, looking a bit surprised. Taking the cup with two hands, the couple went upstairs to Yu's room where the cake was nicely set up by him.

Upon getting there, the two of them sat crossed-legged at different ends of the table. Naoto looked around the room awkwardly as she sipped her coffee. Yu raised his eyebrow as he noticed that she was feeling a bit uncomfortable. "…..Is everything alright?" Yu asked. Naoto looked away as her face start to turned bright red. "Ah…Well…Umm" She stammered. "I-I'm sorry…I guess I'm nervous…because, um, we're the only ones here…" She pulled her cap down to hide her embarrassment. "But that's good right? There's no one here to interfere us. Unless…" Yu grinned before asking, "Would you want other people to be here?" "No! T-That's not I want at all!" Her face turned a dark shade of crimson as she quickly replied. Yu chuckled softly as he couldn't help and think how cute she looked when she blushed.

"A-Anyways…" She turned her attention to the Christmas cake on the table. "That's a wonderful cake; it makes me feel a kid again." She remarked. "Really? I spent time at home today to make it. This is my first time doing it but I'm pretty sure it turns out right." Naoto stared at the cake for a moment._ It looks delicious…_ she thought. She then carefully cut a slice of cake and placed it on her plate. She took a small forkful of the cake and put it in her mouth. She was amazed on how delicious the cake taste. "Wow…This is your first time making it? It tastes so good!" Yu took a sigh of relief, relieved that the cake doesn't taste bad. _She likes it…Good._ He thought happily to himself. "I have something for you, Senpai. I was late because I had to get back home to get it before I came here." Naoto reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a sliver digital watch, she then passed it to him.

"A watch?" Yu raised his eyebrow in confusion as he carefully examined the watch handed to him. He noticed there are neon green words under the numbers that showed the time. It reads: 3 meters.

"I customized this watch; it has the normal functions of the digital watch, but it can also tell you where I am." Naoto explained. "It just a toy though, it only has a radius of a few meters…" "And…J-Just so you know…My watch has a similar function… " She pulled up her sleeve, revealing a blue digital watch on her left wrist. "My watch can tell me…where you are." She looked away embarrassingly. Yu gave a genuine smile as she saw the time and effort that she put into making the watch. "I'm happy to know that." "Really?" Despite the slight surprise in her voice, Naoto seemed glad to hear that. "Although…From spring on, my watch will just say out of range." A pained, sad expression fall on her face as she said, reminding her about his upcoming departure in the spring. Yu reached over the table to put his hand on Naoto's, smiling affectionately at her and said, "It's okay, Naoto... However far apart we are, the distance doesn't matter. I'll still love you no matter what." His soft, gentle voice accompanied with his warm smile caused her sadness to fade away, replacing it with a smile of her own. She stood up and walked towards the other end of the table where Yu is sitting and sat down comfortably next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "Senpai, before you leave in the spring… Will you promise me to spend time with me until then?" He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him before replying, "I guarantee you I will do that, Naoto. Don't worry about it."

The two began feeding each other the cake as they reminisced the time they spent together in Inaba. Time passes quickly as the couple enjoyed each other's company, having a wonderful Christmas Eve in Yu's room.

Out of the sudden a thought went into his mind, _How about that little gift of yours? You forgot all about it, didn't you? Dumbhead._ He felt a sudden twinge of regret, his face contorted into sorrow. "Um…Naoto, I-I didn't brought you a gift today…I- I spent so much time on making the cake that I all forgot about it…sorry." Seeing his sorrowful expression, she rested her head on his chest and held his hand gently, trying to tell him that it's fine. "It's okay Senpai…" Naoto said, "You already done so much for me…Besides, I already happy that I get to spend Christmas Eve with you alone." "But still, I -" Yu tried to protest but was immediately interrupted by Naoto when she put a finger on his lips. "There is really no need to be so work up about it; all I want is to spend time with you, that are all…" "Okay…" Yu gave a sigh of defeat, knowing better not to argue with her once she made up her mind.

After finishing the cake, Naoto almost forgot about _it_. Her face turned bright red at thought of it. _I wonder how Senpai will react. _She turned to face her boyfriend, and began to speak, "Um…Senpai?" Yu too turned his head to face her girlfriend. Seeing her blushing heavily, he raised his eyebrow questioningly and asked, "What is it, Naoto?" "I –I have something to show you…" She said softly, "Um…I…" _I can do it! I can do it! . . _She thought, trying to continue on and not let her shyness get the better of her. "I want you to see me in a school uniform…" She finally mustered up the courage to say it. _A…what?! _Yu was very confused. "You are already in one." "Not this one… I'm saying a girl uniform." Naoto explained. "You said you like it when I spoke with a higher voice, so I figure that I should look like a girl…Besides, my normal clothes go against the school dress code." Naoto slowly stood up and walked towards the door out of the room. "Wait here, let me go change."

While waiting for Naoto to get changed, Yu can't help but to wonder how she was going to look like. _I never thought of Naoto wearing a girl's school uniform… I wonder how she would look like in it. _Yu thought. _Damn, there's no way I would see this day coming._ He looked down at his watch to check the time. It was now 9.30pm in the evening. He then heard the door to his room slowly creaked open. "Um…Senpai?"Yu turned his head towards the door, he was stunned on the sight he was about to behold. There was Naoto standing in the doorway, wearing a black uniform that showed her slender curves on her body, the features that she been hiding until now, and a black skirt that stopped just above her knees. Yu's jaw had broken off from his head, stunned by how different and cute she looked in the uniform. "S-So…How do I look? I-Is the skirt too short?" Naoto began fiddling with her hands over her chest as she asked nervously in the higher pitch that Yu adored. "You look cute." Yu complimented, after finally recovering from it, causing her to already red face to turn redder.

"P-Please stop; don't embarrass me like that…"

"I…I think I'll stick to my normal outfit," She stammered. "But I'm happy that I showed it to you." She smiled affectionately, before giving her boyfriend a hug.

Yu returned the embrace as he wrapped his arms around her slender body tightly. Just then, he realized that it was late at night. "Um…Naoto? May I ask you a favor?" He asked. "What is it?" She asked. "Will you stay here tonight?" He asked. Upon hearing his request, her head shot up in shock. "Huh…? Y-You want me here, tonight?" "I won't force you to stay, if you don't want to…" Yu reassured her. "It's fine… I-I probably come up with some kind of alibi…for where I spent the night." She nuzzled affectionately against his chest. With that, the couple pressed their lips against each other, tightening their embrace as the two of them hunkered down in the warmth of each other as they spent the rest of the Christmas Eve in their own little world where they were alone.

"Merry Christmas, Naoto"

"Merry Christmas, Yu"

* * *

I apologized again for the late update. From now on, I can only write on Tuesdays and on weekends as I want to study for my upcoming exams in a few weeks' time. Please understand.


End file.
